<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Flashes by klutzy_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186951">Hot Flashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl'>klutzy_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas figures out Juliet is pregnant before she even catches on to their news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Flashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas first started to notice something was off with Juliet on a hot summer day when she wouldn’t get out of the pool because she was repeatedly having hot flashes. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me but I’m sick of it,” she explained when he expressed concern.</p>
<p>He just happened to look down at her boobs (not purposely trying to be a perv) and did a double take at the size of them - they were noticeably bigger. Thomas laughed nervously. “Maybe you should go see a doctor.” Or take a pregnancy test - maybe he’d pick one up for her.</p>
<p>Juliet waved off his concern. “I’m sure it’s nothing - it is summer, after all.” </p>
<p>“Maybe.” He headed back to the main house, Googling early pregnancy symptoms on his phone on the way in. Thomas definitely needed to approach his wife with his suspicions but he was a little afraid, which made him a coward. That, he could admit out loud.</p>
<p>Later that afternoon, he held Juliet’s hair as she repeatedly threw up (morning sickness was definitely a misnomer, and he planned to complain about it, although she had more rights to). “I should call my doctor and make an appointment,” she finally conceded, unable to figure out what was wrong.</p>
<p>“I’ll run to the pharmacy and grab you something,” he told her once she was back in bed (on top of the covers, of course, because she was still suffering from hot flashes). </p>
<p>She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “Thank you, that’s very sweet of you, Thomas.” When Juliet closed her eyes and went to sleep, he made a quick trip to the pharmacy and came back with a box of pregnancy tests. </p>
<p>Thomas waited impatiently for her to wake up, the nervous energy making his hands shake. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself. </p>
<p>Juliet slowly roused herself awake with a groan, mouth dropping open when Thomas handed over the pregnancy tests. “What are these?”</p>
<p>“You’re pregnant - you’re displaying all the classic symptoms so I think it’s time you took these,” he explained.</p>
<p>“I’m not pregnant,” she denied, hand sliding to her stomach anyway. </p>
<p>“You’re having hot flashes, suffering from morning sickness, and your breasts are bigger, Juliet.”</p>
<p>She glared at him but took the box anyway. “You can wait outside while I pee on these and then come in while we wait for an answer.” His suspicion made sense but they had decided to wait for children. However, life didn’t always work out as planned, something they all knew too well. Juliet made her way into the bathroom, peed on the sticks, and then called her husband in.</p>
<p>“Our life together may be about to change forever,” Thomas whispered in awe.</p>
<p>She laughed nervously. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Thomas.” When the timer on her cell rang, she flinched and froze before picking the test up. “Holy shit, it’s positive,” Juliet breathed. </p>
<p>Thomas beamed at her and pulled his wife in for a kiss. “We’re going to be parents,” he marveled.</p>
<p>“Let’s check the other tests first.” Sure enough, they were also positive and caught up in the moment, Juliet started crying, which in turn set off her husband.</p>
<p>They celebrated later that night with a special dinner prepared by Kumu (who figured out their news right away and repeatedly clapped her hands in delight and hugged them after bursting into tears. She promised not to tell the others until Juliet and Thomas were ready but pointed out that they’d likely work it out like she had).</p>
<p>When the baby came seven months later, Thomas and Juliet named her Lily Catherine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>